


Better Now, Rather Than Never.

by camplock



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, wahgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camplock/pseuds/camplock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day! What better day than this to have another chance at love? Inspired from this post: http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/post/110947652866</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Now, Rather Than Never.

**Author's Note:**

> //AN: Yes its no longer valentines day but I'm extremely lazy and yeah at least ur stil getting ur wahgan ok shush im writing this at 4am for you guys.//

Henry sighed as he checked his calendar, letting his head bang against the wall.  

“ _Valentine’s Day_.” he muttered, with a bitter tone. He’d been eager for today up until it arrived, now he was seriously beginning to doubt his plan.  

He quickly dressed himself, in his usual white shirt, maroon waistcoat and trousers.   
Then made his way downstairs, where his son was waiting with his morning coffee.  

"Good Morning, Abraham." Henry yawned.  

Abe smiled, “Morning Henry! Happy Valentine’s Day! Got any plans? Huh?” he handed over the coffee with a smirk.  

Henry shot him a glare before taking a large sip of his coffee, then setting the cup back down on the table, “No. As a matter of fact I do not. However I am still stumped by your seemingly constant need to “set me up” with someone.”   

The truth was that Henry did in fact have plans. But chose not to disclose this with his son just to avoid his gloating. He walked over to the door and tossed on his coat and scarf.  

“Now, if you’ll excuse me some of us have to actually leave the house to get to work. See you soon, Abe.” and with that, Henry stepped out into the cold, February air.  

He made his way to work, throughout the entire walk he repeated to himself under his breath, “Invite, Talk, Tell, Ask. Invite, Talk, Tell, Ask.”  

That was how he had planned to say it, more elaborately, he meant: “Invite them in, engage in idle chatter, confess my feelings, and Ask out for a drink.”  

He was stood outside of the morgue quicker that he'd anticipated. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He was met by Lucas almost instantly, his voice chirpy and bright as he chattered along.  

"Hey! Morning boss! Happy Valentine's Day!" Lucas smiled but stopped talking, maybe he shouldn't have said that..? He'd been feeling awfully weird recently, it was a good weird, but weird all the same. And Henry had been acting weird, too. But only around him... He shook his head, his brain was all fuzzy and in a mess, he thought Henry had said something, although he wasn't listening.  

"What did you say?" he asked, feeling embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming.  

"I asked you to meet me in my office, of course if you have a body to work on now I can see you afterwards. I don't want to distract you from your work." Henry repeated. he hoped Lucas didn't have work, the anticipation was killing him. Well, not literally of course, though he did wish he could just disappear at  the  moment.  

Lucas went wide eyed for a moment, then quickly stuttered, "Uh... yeah, I mean, yeah. Sure." He went through his head trying to remember things he'd done wrong throughout the week, oh god, there was actually a few. Was Henry going to fire him? Was that why he'd been acting so weird?   
Lucas' heart began to race, he was going to get fired, he was sure of it.

He gingerly stepped inside Henry's office. It was so different, red and warm looking, as opposed to the blank, artificially-lit morgue just outside of it.

"Sit, Lucas." Henry gestured to the seat opposite his own.

Lucas let out a heavy sigh and sat down, "Henry, come on, you can't do this, it's Valentines Day for pete's sake. You have to be nice to _everyone_."

Henry shot him a rather confused look, what could he mean? "Lucas, I assure you that that is the _only_ reason why I'm doing this..."

"Henry! Seriously? That's a bit sick, even for you. C'mon, look: I'm sorry I used your scalpel, I didn't even mean to, it was just there! I thought it was mine and I really am sorry, I am!" He threw his head into his hands exasperatedly, they sat in silence for a few moments, before Lucas was looking back up at him through his hands, after hearing a- A giggle? No that couldn't be possible, Henry Morgan didn't giggle. Did he?

But to Lucas' utter surprise, Henry _was_ giggling, although now it had progressed into full blown laughter; through deep breaths he managed to speak, "I... I believe you've gotten the "Wrong idea." Lucas. Did you genuinely believe I would be firing you over a misplaced scalpel? No, no. That's not what I was going to say at all." he said. He'd stopped laughing by now but his smile was still stretched wide across his face, it seemed to light up the entire room.

"Well..." Lucas was the one who was confused now, "If you _aren't_ firing me, then what _were_ you going to say?" he sat up straight, listening intently, resembling that of a curious child.

Henry looked at some papers on his desk, avoiding eye contact to make it seem less important, "Well, seeing as it's Valentine's Day. I saw today was a fit day to ask you this for once; Would you like to, uhm, well. Lucas, would you like to go for a drink? It's completely your choice where to go. We could have a coffee on your lunch break or visit the bar after work. That is, of course, if you would actually like to go, and I shall not be offended if you don't wish to-"

Lucas interrupted him, "Wait, so you mean like... A... A date?"

Henry winced at the term, he'd always hated it, but nodded slightly in reply, "Yes, I do. Lucas, Would you like to go, _"on a date"_ , With me?"

Lucas was silent for a few seconds, and Henry began to regret every single part of this conversation, as he thought Lucas would deny his request, Lucas interrupted his spiralling thoughts:  
  
"Sure."

Henry looked up at him, "I beg your Pardon?" he asked, not quite believing what he'd heard.

Lucas let a smile stretch across his face, "I'd love to go on a date with you, boss. Actually..." He took in a deep breath, "Well, I may as well tell you. I... I, well. I might have had the tiniest... slightly biggest ever... little crush on you, since you started working here..." he avoided eye contact with him for a minute.

Henry simply smiled and sighed brightly at that remark, "Well, for me I suppose it's only recent, but, yes, I believe I've been feeling the same way, how did you put it? A "Crush"? Yes I think that's right... Anyway, I'm glad you said yes. I was convinced you'd deny my offer..." He let Lucas take in what he'd said before speaking once more, "Coffee then?" he stood up and offered him his hand.

"But... We've got work... I mean we can't just go, can we?"

Henry fake-sighed, then shot him a smirk, "Do you hear the phone? Hmm..." He picked up the office phone, that had most definitely _not_ been ringing, and " _answered_ " it; "Ah yes, hello Detective! Ah, another murder you say? I suppose Lucas and I shall be on our way then. Yes. Pardon? Bring coffee you say? Ah of course! Lucas and I will be sure stop at the café, thank you. Goodbye." and he set the phone down again, "Well, I do believe that solves our dilemma, we should be leaving now.” and he held out his hand for a second time.

Lucas was both impressed and dumbfounded by Henry's slyness. He smiled nonetheless, stood up, took his hand, and followed his boss out of the morgue, on the outside he tried to look as casual as possible, although inside, he felt like millions of butterflies were fluttering around inside his stomach, refusing to calm themselves.

He'd definitely be marking this one off as a day to remember.


End file.
